ODAVF was administered to normals and patients with congenital nephrogenic diabetes insipidus, vonWillebrand Factor, Factor 8, and plasminogen activator responded as expected in the normals, but not in some patients. These data help to demonstrate an heterogeneity in the pathophysiology of congenital nephrogenic diabetes insipidus.